This Phase II SBIR project will augment and investigate a digital game that was designed and successfully tested during a Phase I trial in a long-term care facility. The game, called Memory Matters (MM), is designed to trigger reminiscing by persons with mild to moderate dementia-related memory loss, often caused by Alzheimer's Disease, by immersing these individuals in game content reflecting the cultural and historical facets of their youth and early adulthood. The MM digital game brings together two key elements which are key to enhancing communication and interaction with people living with mild to moderate dementia; reminiscence triggers and game-playing. Game-embedded content, including pictures and music, serves as strong memory triggers, leading to a range of interaction and often a stream of memories spreading out from the initial topic. Playing games and having fun, helps relaxation and interaction, and avoids the stress of many cognitive activities, which put pressure on the person with dementia. Having a rich bank of memory triggers adds interest and takes the pressure off caregivers and family members to come up with ideas and prompts to engage in conversation from their own experience and knowledge. The game often opens up the possibility for the person living with dementia to `teach' the caregiver or family member about something that is outside their experience, building esteem and a sense of purpose. Digital games offer a novel approach to promote improvements in mood, social interaction, cognitive stimulation, and quality of life for persons with dementia-related memory loss. This Phase II SBIR will evaluate the efficacy of MM in offering improvements in mood, social interaction, cognitive stimulation, and quality of life to persons with memory loss who will use th game over a 6-month period. Evaluation will be done using semi-structured interviews and participant observation data collected on 100 persons with mild to moderate dementia-related memory loss, their family caregivers, and professional care providers via an embedded randomized controlled evaluation.